Cure Psynergy series
Cure (キュア), Cure Well (キュアライト, Cure Light), and Potent Cure (キュアベスト, Cure Best), make up a series of Venus-based Support-class Psynergy featured in all games. This is the first healing Psynergy the player will get to use in each game. Basic Description The Cure Psynergies restore a set amount of Hit Points to a single Adept that has not fallen. When used during battle, only members of the actively battling party can be targeted. The amount of HP recovered depends on the Venus Power of the caster, as well as the actually Psynergy being used. Cure: "Restore 70 HP.": This costs 3 Psynergy Points and has a range of one target. It is available at Level 1 for Squire, Seer (Jupiter) and Seer (Mercury), and for Medium at Level 3. Cure Well: "Restore 150 HP.": This costs 7 Psynergy Points and has a range of one target. It is available at Level 10 for Squire, Seer (Jupiter) and Seer (Mercury) and Medium. Potent Cure: "Restore 300 HP.": This costs 10 Psynergy Points and has a range of one target. It is available at Level 26 for Squire, Seer (Jupiter), Seer (Mercury) and Medium. The visual effects vary from one stage of the series to another. In Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age, golden orbs of energy rise up the ground and spiral around the target before entering the targeted Adept. The number of orbs increases with each successive stage. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn retains these orbs, but shows them rising from a golden, circular energy field. The energy field grows larger with each successive stage. When casting Potent Cure, a design can be seen in the energy field. Recovery calculation As previously stated, the exact strength of the Cure Psynergies depend on the caster's Venus Power. To be specific, the outcome can be represented with the following formula: : HP restored = Base HP recovery rating * (Power / 100) The caster's Venus Power is divided by 100 and multiplied by the base HP restored; the Power rating is effectively treated as an exact percentage. As a result, an Adept with less than 100 Venus Power would heal less than the advertised amount of HP, while an Adept with more than 100 Venus Power would heal more. If an Adept has 124 Venus Power, the Psynergy literally heals 24% more than what is listed in the game. The highest any Power rating can reach is 200, so if the user has 200 Venus Power, the healing potency of all stages of the Cure series is doubled. Availability The Cure Psynergies are available to the Venus-based mono-elemental classes, the Squire class series and the Miko class series, as well as the Venus influenced dual elemental classes, the Seer (Jupiter) class series and the Seer (Mercury) class series, and the tri-elemental Medium class series. Thus only Mars Adepts cannot learn the Cure series. Non-Venus Adepts require at least one Set Venus Djinn to learn the series. Cure is learned at level 1 for all classes except the Medium, where it is learned at Level 3. Meanwhile, Cure Well and Potent Cure are learned at Level 10 and Level 26 respectively for all classes. Analysis General: The Cure Psynergies are the weakest of the three single target series, but are among the earliest available. Helping their usage is the fact that they are always available to the main playable character of the respective game, guaranteeing a source of single target healing. This makes the playable Venus Adept the main source of early healing in any game. However, as time passes, the Cure Psynergies are outclassed by the Ply Psynergy series as well as multi-target healing series like Wish. By Game Golden Sun: The Cure series is the only source of Psynergy-based healing until Mia joins the party at Mercury Lighthouse. Thus, it is liable to see a great deal of usage during the early game. Even afterwards, the limited PP at this point means that Cure will still be seen in combination with Ply. Once Ply Well and Wish are learned however, they will become the main source of healing. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: While Cure remains an early source of healing, it is not the only one. Due to the earlier availability of Mercury Djinn, Ply can be accessed much earlier should the player take advantage of class changes, although it depends on when Sour or Chill are reached. Otherwise, Cure remains the only source of healing until Piers joins the party in Kibombo. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Cure will be a main healing source during the first dungeon. However, the player will gain access to the multi-target Fresh Breeze before battling the Dim Dragon, allowing for more efficient healing. However, Cure can still be used to patch up a single Adept until Rief and Amiti, who both know the more efficient Ply, join. At this point, Cure's main advantage is that it is learned earlier than the Ply series. However, that advantage is negated once Sveta joins. She has access to the Boon Psynergy series, which is not only stronger, but learned at the same levels as the Cure series. Thus, the Cure series will likely see little use after this point. Psynergy used by enemies Various stages of the Cure series are used by enemies in each game of the series. In Golden Sun, Saturos will use Potent Cure when battled at Venus Lighthouse. In The Lost Age, Cure Well can be cast by the Serpent of Gaia Rock. In Dark Dawn, Potent Cure can be cast by the Mountain Roc at Talon Peak. Category:Support Psynergy Category:HP-restoring effects